Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn ist ein Schüler an der William McKinley High School. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Folge Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht ',als Finn ihn für das Schulmusical ''Grease anwirbt. Ryder wird von dem Gewinner der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project, '''Blake Jenner, dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht überzeugt Finn, Ryder zum Vorsprechen für das Schulmusical "Grease" und singt mit ihm Juke Box Hero. Danach unterhalten sich Ryder und Marley, währenddessen schaut Jake ihnen eifersüchtig zu und Kitty meint, dass er jetzt sein Mädchen an einen Typen mit der "Oldschool Justin Bieber Frisur" verliert. In Glease lädt Finn die Jungs, darunter Ryder, in die Autowerkstatt ein und bringt sie dazu, sich mit dem Inhalt von "Grease" mehr auseinander zu setzen. Darauf singen sie Greased Lightning. Ryder ist auf der Sthumb|left|200px|Ryder und Marley in Greaseuche nach Marley und findet sie auf der Mädchentoilette, wo sie gerade versucht sich zu übergeben. Ryder macht ihr deutlich, dass dies keine Lösung sei, und kann sie etwas beruhigen. Er erklärt ihr außerdem, dass er es nicht schön findet, wenn er jemanden küsst und diese nach Erbrochenem riecht. Das macht Marley Mut und die beiden bereiten sich darauf auf ihren Auftritt vor. Später hat Marley sich umgezogen und Ryder ist hin und weg. Kitty kommt dazu und versucht Marley zu verunsichern, doch Ryder geht auf Marley zu und macht ihr deutlich, dass sie auf Kitty nicht hören sollte, weil sie zauberhaft sei. Er unterstützt seine Aussage mit einem Kuss. Das Große Finale steht an und Ryder und Marley performen mit der gesamten Gruppe You're The One That I Want (Glease). In Dynamische Duette will Jake, Marley gerade fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen möchte, als Ryder dazu kommt und ihm mitteilt, dass er am Freitag schon ein Date habe und das er nicht zulässt, dass Jake Marley thumb|left|200px|MegaStudversetzte. Die beiden fangen an sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu beleidigen bis Finn dazu kommt und sie voneinander trennt. In der nächsten Glee Stunde stellt Finn, Ryder und Kitty als neue Mitglieder des Glee Clubs vor, womit sie für die Sectionals komplett wären. Finns Idee ist es, die Kids unter dem Thema "Dynamic Duets", Duetts singen zu lassen. Daür bildet er Paare. Jake und Ryder sowie Kitty und Marley werden von ihm in ein Team zusammen getan. Jake und Ryder singen zusammen den Song Superman, wobei sie um Marley kämpfen. Als der Song in einem Kampf zwischen beiden ausartet, nimmt Finn beide mit zu einem Gespräch und will, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihre Geheimnisse verraten um sich besser zu verstehen, sodass es sie zusammen schweißt. Später im Umkleideraum gibt Jake Ryder einen Zettel auf dem seine Schwäche steht doch Ryder will, dass er es ihm ins Gesicht sagt. Nachdem dieser das getan hat meint er nun, dass Ryder dran sei, doch blockt dieser erst ab. Nach kurzer Zeit sagt ihm dann das er nur wollte das Jake ihm seine Schwäche sagt weil er selber das geschriebene auf dem Zettel nicht lesethumb|200px|Supermann konnte. Nachdem Jake Finn den Tipp gegeben hat, dass Ryder nicht lesen kann, nimmt dieser Ryder mit zu einem Test, um herauszufinden, was wirklich Ryders Problem ist. Der Test stellt fest, dass Ryder Legastheniker ist und Probleme mit lesen und schreiben hat. Ryder erklärt Finn hinterher, dass er immer gedacht habe, dass er dumm sei und jeder hätte zu ihm gesagt, er müsse nur mehr lernen dann würde er es schaffen. Mit dieser Identität hat er schon sehr lange leben müssen, doch er hat sich dennoch immer geschämt. thumb|left|200px|Ryder während des TestsFinn sagt, er müsse dies jetzt nicht mehr tun und das alle Glee Kids hinter ihm stehen werden. Ryder bedankt sich bekommt aber zu hören, dass der Dank an Jake gerichtet sein müsse. Am Tag darauf kommt Ryder zu Marley und will ihr das Date für Freitag absagen, da er lernen möchte. thumb|200px|Jake zeigt Ryder die Moves zu Gangnam Style In Wiedersehen macht Freunde trifft Jake auf Ryder während dieser gerade am Proben ist. Ryder teilt ihm mit das er mit dem ganzen gelerne von Tanz und Text nicht klar kommt, nachdem Jake ihm offenbart in Ballet erzogen worden zu sein, gibt er zu das er sein Talent herunter gespielt hat weil er Ryder nicht vorführen wollte. Ryder will das Jake die Rolle des Leadtänzers übernimmt, doch diese lehnt ab und will ihm helfen. Zusammen schauen sie sich das Lied für die Sectionals, auf dem noch immer behalten Laptop der Dalton, an. Ryder versucht Jake davon zu überzeugen das er eine Verletzung hat damit dieser die Führung beim Tanzen übernimmt, er stellt auch gleich klar das es für alle das beste wäre. Die New Directions beginnen ihre Performance zu Gangnam Style, durch ihren Tanz und die Energie die sie auströmen wird Marley total schlecht und sie bricht auf der Bühne zusammen. In Schwanengesang verlieren die New Direction die Sectionals, dadurch beschließen viele Mitglieder den Glee Club zu verlassen und sich lieber einem anderen Club anzuschließen. Ryder und Jake gehen zum Basketballteam, doch am Ende finden alle wieder zueinander, da ihnen der Club viel bedeutet und singen Don't Dream It's Over. In Tatsächlich … Glee taucht Ryder in Arties Traum auf, als er mit Jake, Finn, Puck, und Mike Kurt mobbt. Am Ende der Folge performt er zusammen mit den New Directions Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas was sie in Marl[[Datei:11_Sadie_Hawkins.mp4_snapshot_40.03_-2013.01.25_05.29.48-.jpg|thumb|left|200px|I Only Have Eyes For Youeys]] "Auftrag" für Sue singen. In Ladies First wird Ryder als erstes gesehen, als er mit den anderen Jungs in der McKinley herum läuft. Während des Sadie Hawkins Tanzes singt er mit den anderen Jungs No Scrubs und am Ende alleine I Only Have Eyes For You. In Kalender Boys wird bekannt gegeben, dass die Warblers bei den Sectionals betrogen haben und somit die New thumb|200px|FebruarDirections weiter sind. Da sie Geld brauchen für die Busfahrtkosten wollen die Kids einen "Männer der McKinley" Kalender" mit den Jungs des Glee Club machen. Dafür brauchen die Jungs, auch Ryder, Tipps für das posieren des Kalenders. Sam eröffnet ein Seminar und zusammen singen sie Centerfold/Hot In Herre während dem Training. Danach posieren Ryder und Jake vor Tina und Kitty, um die Posen für den Kalender zu üben. Jake gesteht Ryder, dass die Gefühle thumb|left|200px|Julizwischen ihm und Marley stärker werden. Ryder erklärt ihm, dass er emotional nackt werden muss, um Marleys Herz zu gewinnen. Später feiert er zusammen mit den New Directions ihren Erfolg mit This Is The New Year. In Die Diva in dir wird Ryder als erstes im Chorraum gesehen, als Finn und Emma erklären, was es heißt, eine Diva zu sein. Später hilft er Brittany dabei, ihr Kostüm anzuziehen. Er ist auch während Tinas Performance zu Hung Up zu sehen. In Eine lässt das Lieben hilft Ryder Jake für seine Valentins-Woche für Marley. Während der Hochzeit von Will und Emma, spricht Jake das Thema sex an. Ryder scheint, diese Idee zu stören, dass Jake und Marley Sex haben und sagt, dass Marley noch nicht bereit für so etwas ist und sie lieber warten sollten-in dieser Episode werden besonders sethumb|200px|Der Kussine starken Gefühle für Marley gezeigt-. Am Ende der Woche dankt Marley Ryder für die tollen Geschenke und sagt, dass Jake nie in der Lage wäre sich so etwas einfallen zu lassen. Daraufhin küsst er Marley, aber entschuldigt sich danach sofort. Während der Performance von Anything Could Happen lächeln sich die beiden an und Jake beobachtet dies misstraurisch. In Dramen á la Hollywood erscheint Ryder, als Will die Wochenaufgabe bekannt gibt. Später performt er mit den Jungs Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone. Danach, bevor Jake und thumb|left|200px|Unchained MelodyMarley Unchained Melody singen, gibt Jake zu, dass Ryder die Ideen und die Geschenke für die Valentinstagwoche hatte. Während des Liedes denkt Marley daran, dass Ryder diesen Song für sie singen würde und die beiden küssen sich dann auch. Als das Lied endet, beichtet Marley Jake, dass Ryder sie geküsst hat. Später performt Ryder mit der New Directions Footloose. Währendessen tanzen Marley und Ryder zusammen, und lächeln sich an. Jake beobachtet dies Misstraurisch. Als die Performance endet umarmen sich die beiden. thumb|200px|Ryder schreibt mit Katie_xoxoIn Fehde chattet Ryder mit einem myseriösen Mädchen, die sich Katie-xoxo nennt. Er teilt mit ihr persöhnliche Geheimnisse, darunter auch wie Unique ihn wütend damit konfrontiert hat, dass er Marleys und Jakes's Beziehung zerstört hat. Ryder's beharren darauf das Unique eigentlich ein Jungs ist, hilft dabei nicht. Katie-xoxo schlägt ihm vor, den Streit mit einem Lied zur Wochenaufgabe zu schlichten. Ryder und Unique starten ihr Sing-Off mit The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, doch danach will Unique sich nur mit Ryder vertragen, thumb|left|200px|Ryder bei seinem Mahs-Up mit Uniquewenn er zugibt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist. Davon ist Ryder verwirrt und stürmt raus. Jake jedoch errinert ihn daran, dass im Chorraum jeder sein kann wie er will. Katie_xoxo überzeugt Ryder davon, dass wenn die beiden Freunde sind, obwohl sie sich noch nie in echt getroffen haben, darf Unique sich auch genauso wahrnehmen wie er sein will. Ryder bietet Marley, Jake und Unique einen Waffenstillstand an, um ihr Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Vereint und Glücklich singen die New Direction Closer. Als Ryder wieder mit Katie_xoxo chattet, sagt er ihr, dass er über Marley hinweg ist und fragt, ob sie sich mal in Echt treffen wollen. Katie_xoxo geht, ohne zurück zuschreiben, plötzlich offline. In Heimliche Laster wird Ryder als erstes im Chorraum gesehen, während Blaine und Sam die Bedeutung des Wochen Themas erklären: "Heimliche Laster". Ryder meint, dass es zwei vormachen sollten. Daraufhin singen Sam und Blaine Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO. Später performt er auch noch mit den New Directions Mamma Mia. In Letzte Chancen mit Schuss 'erzählt Ryder Jake das er seine E-Mail Bekanntschaft Katie auf dem Fthumb|200px|Your Songlur gesehen hat während er im Unterricht saß. Jake sagt ihm das er es nicht überstürzen solle und das er sich einen Plan machen soll bevor er ihr wieder begegnet. Als Ryder sie wiedertrifft zieht er sie in den Musikraum und singt für sie ''Your Song. Sie ist während des Songs ziemlich gerührt doch sagt ihm danach das sie nicht das Mädchen ist mit dem er seit ein paar Wochen schreibt und sie Marissa und nicht Katie heißt. Katie ist somit ein Fake Account. Ryder ist erst mal frustriert und sucht kurz darauf Jake und Marley auf, um sich bei ihnen zu beschweren. Diese beteuern aber, dass sie sich niemals als jemand anderes ausgeben würden, um an ihn heran zu kommen. Ryder ist sauer und hat keine Lust thumb|left|200px|Ryders Nachricht an seinen Dadweiter mit ihnen zu reden. Später schreibt Ryder wieder mit Katie,die erklärt, dass er nicht böse sein soll. Sie sei einfach schüchtern und hatte sich nicht getraut, ein Bild von sich zu zeigen. Ryder macht deutlich, dass er sie treffen will, weil er sonst nicht mehr mit ihr schreiben wird. Katie vertröstet ihn auf den nächsten Tag. In der nächsten Glee-Probe wollen sie feiern, dass die Meteoriten nicht gekommen sind, als plötzlich zwei Schüsse ertönen. Ryder und die Kids schließen sich sofort im Proberaum ein und verstecken sich. Alle haben fürchterliche Angst und erschrecken sich bei jedem kleinen Geräusch. Außerdem nehmen einige Glee-Kids derweil Videonachrichten für ihre Familiena auf. Ryder ist einer von ihnen und sagt: "Ich liebe dich Dad. Ich danke dir... für alles. Ich weiß, ich hab dir das nie gesagt, aber ich hab viel von dir gelernt." Ryder entschließt sich dann thumb|200px|Ryder und Marley während Sayendlich, Katie anzurufen. Er muss dann aber feststellen, dass plötzlich ein Telefon im Probenraum klingelt. Als dann Will mit Brittany und den anderen beiden Schülern den Proberaum betretten, kommt endlich die Spezialeinheit der Polizei. Alle sind erleichtert und umarmen sich unter Tränen. Daraufhin redet Rydet mit Kitty, doch auch diese erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht herein gelegt hat. Ryder ist nicht überzeugt. Jake meint aber, dass es Kitty nicht gewesen ist und sie in letzter Zeit generell netter geworden sei. Am Ender der Folge wartet Ryder auf Katie, doch diese taucht nicht auf. Er geht daher zum Glee-Treffen, wo sie auf ihrer Weise die Ereignisse der Woche verarbeiten, und zwar mit dem Song Say. In '''Süße Träume wird Ryder zuerst gesehen, als Will das Thema für die Regionals bekannt gibt: Dream und noch während der Performance von Outcast. Außerdem hat Ryder kein Wort in dieser Episode gesprochen. Zuerst ist Ryder in Licht aus zu sehen, wie er mit Katie schreibt und sie fragt, warum sie ihn zweimal stehen lassen hat, darauf aber keine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhält. Im Anschluss äußert Jake, dass er über sie hinweg soll, worauf er entgegnet, dass er ihr Dinge erzählt hat, die er sonst keinem anvertrauen konnte. Bevor Jake geht meint er zu ihm, dass er seine dunklen Geheimnisse mit Menschen teilen sollte, die er kennt. Anschließend singt Ryder mit Sam You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin', ehe er sich Jakes Worte zu Herzen nimmt und sich mit Everybody Hurts den New Directions offenbart. Nachdem er geendet hat, berichtet er thumb|left|200px|Everybody Hurts ihnen, dass er als Elfjähriger von seiner damaligen Babysitterin sexuell belästigt wurde. Sam und Artie meinen, dass er stolz darauf sein kann, von einer Siebzehnjährigen angefasst worden zu sein, weil das doch, ihrer Meinung nach, der Traum eines jeden Jungen ist. Will ist anderer Meinung und sagt ihm, dass er das melden muss, aber Ryder teilt ihm mit, dass das nicht mehr nötig ist, da sie schon verurteilt wurde, weil sie bei einem anderen Jungen erwischt worden ist. Sam und Artie sind immer noch überzeugt davon, dass es etwas Cooles ist und Ryder lenkt ein, in dem er ihnen zustimmt, dass er "voll der Glückspilz" hier ist. Anschließend isst er mit Kitty im Breadstix, zu welchem sie ihn eingeladen hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass ihre Beziehung zu Jungs auch kompliziert ist, so wie seine zu Mädchen und dass sie ihn versteht, da ihr das gleiche passiert ist, als sie auf der Übernachtsungsparty von ihrer Freundin war und dort von deren Bruder unsittlich berührt wurde. Ryder bedankt sich dafür, dass sie ihm das erzählt hat und singt danach bei We Will Rock You mit. Er schreibt wieder mit Katie und lässt sie wissen, dass er sich durch sie dem Glee Club öffnen konnte und für ihn die Sache zwischen ihnen funktioniert. Sie schreibt ihm das gleiche und meldet thumb|200px|Ryder schreibt mit Katiesich ab. Daraufhin erscheint Kitty und will wissen, ob er mit ihr Essen geht, was er ablehnt. Als er ihr erzählt, dass er ein Date mit Katie hat, kann sie nicht verstehen, dass er sich immer noch mit ihr abgibt und meint, dass sie nicht so leicht warm wird mit Menschen, sie aber wirklich anfing ihn zu mögen. Er schlägt ihr vor, dass wenn er weiß wer Katie ist und alles geklärt ist, sie ja ausgehen können, doch nun lehnt sie ab und geht. Ryder steht auf und sieht Kitty hinterher, ehe er bemerkt, dass Katie wieder online ist. Zum Schluss singt er bei Longest Time mit. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit ist Ryder im Chorraum, wenn Mr. Schuester ihnen von Rachels Callback für Funny Girl berichtet. Er und Jake tanzen anschließend bei Kittys Solo und er singt im Hintergrund bei Mercedes´ Gesangsunterricht in der Aula mit. Danach sitzt er des öfteren im Chorraum und hört sich Kurts, Jakes und Mikes und Mercedes´ Songs an. Letztere will dann von ihnen wissen, was sie bei den Regionals tun, worauf er antwortet "alles geben", ehe er am Ende zusammen mit den New Directions ihre Gruppennummer performt. Ryder schreibt in Vom Finden der Liebe wieder einmal mit Katie und will von ihr ihren richtigen Namen wissen. Dabei erscheinen Profilbilder von seinen Freunden aus dem Glee Club, was zeigen soll, dass jeder Katie seinthumb|left|200px|Ryder rechnet mit Unique ab könnte. Während sie über die Regionals diskutieren, hält Ryder die Unwissenheit nicht mehr aus und droht, dass wenn nicht sofort einer zugibt Katie zu sein, er nicht auftreten wird. Er verlangt sogar die Handys der New Directions, um sich selbst zu überzeugen und kickt gegen einen Stuhl, wenn keiner Anstalten macht, sich zu bekennen. Er schreit weiter, bis Marley aufsteht und zugibt, dass sie Katie ist. Er ist verwirrt, da sie ihm damals gesagt hat, dass sie ihm das nie antun würde und erhält als Antwort bloß ein "tut mir so leid" von ihr. Jake vertedigt seine Freundin und Ryder, der das nicht glauben kann, stürmt aus dem Chorraum. Marley will später mit ihm reden und er will sarkastisch wissen wieso, da sie ihm ja eine SMS schicken kann. Sie entschuldigt sich nochmal bei ihm und meint, dass sie ihn für die Regionals brauchen, was er bestreitet, da die anderen besser sind als er. Unique, die das mit anhört, erscheint und gibt zu, dass sie Katie ist und Marley, die dann weggeht, sie nur beschützt hat. Sie erklärt Ryder, warum sie das getan hat und sie das, was sie haben nicht verlieren möchte. Sie bietet ihm sogar an, ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen, thumb|200px|Ryder mit den Jungs bei Hall of Famedoch er erwidert, dass sie gar nichts haben und er auch nicht vorhat ihre eine "rein zu hauen", aber auch nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden möchte. Ryder taucht doch noch bei den Regionals auf und meint, dass er nur auf einen Menschen böse ist und nicht das ganze Team bestrafen darf, fügt jedoch hinzu, dass er danach den Glee Club verlässt. Anschließend ist er beim Showkreis dabei und hört sich Brittanys Rede an, in welcher sie ihn zusammen mit den anderen Neulingen als Pflegekinder bezeichnet, die der Glee Club aufgenommen hat. Zusammen mit den Jungs performt Ryder Hall of Fame ''und ist bei den anderen beiden Nummern im Hintergrund. Als sie gewinnen, freut er sich und umarmt Unique, ehe ihm einfällt, dass er ja nicht mehr mit ihr spricht und sie los lässt, um weg zu gehen. Zuletzt ist er bei der Hochzeit von Mr. Schue und Mrs. Pillsbury im Chorraum anwesend. 'Staffel Fünf' Obwohl er in der letzten Folge sagte, dass er nach den Regionals den Glee Club verlässt, sitzt Ryder in 'Love Love Love' im Chorraum, wo ihnen Will verkündert, dass die Wochenaufgabe "The Beatles" thumb|200px|Ryder hat Spaß auf dem Karnevalsein wird und zwei Wochen dauert. Er freut sich darauf, da er noch was mit der Band verbindet, worauf Kitty bissig wissen will warum und ob die The Beatles Legastheniker waren und von Transsexuellen reingelegt wurden. Die Anspielung auf ihn beantwortet er damit, in dem er ihr am Pferdeschwanz zieht. Danach ist er mit den anderen auf dem Karneval und hat sichtlich Spaß. Wieder im Chorraum, offenbart Blaine ihnen, dass er Kurt einen Antrag machen will und bittet sie dafür um ihre Hilfe. Als er erwähnt, dass er noch auch die Hilfe ihrer Konkurrenten, unter anderem die der Warblers, in Anspruch nehmen will, meint Ryder dazu, dass die Jungs aus der Dalton "das Böse verkörpernde, kleine Scheißer" thumb|left|200px|Ryder als Ringo Starrsind. Blaine beruft ein Meeting ein, zu welchem er ihn, Jake und Sam eingeladen hat, damit sie ihm dabei helfen, Tina auf zu heiteren, die immer bitterer wird, was alle vier schon bemerkt haben. Sie performen für sie in der Aula ''I Saw Her Standing There und sehen wie je einer von "The Beatles" aus. Sie werden von Blaine auch so vorgestellt, wobei Ryder Ringo Starr ist und das Schlagzeug spielt. Nachdem sie fertig sind, bieten sie ihr an, dass sie sich einen von ihnen als ihre Abschlussballbegleitung aussuchen darf, worauf sie sich für Sam entscheidet, trotz dessen, dass sie findet, dass Ryder tolle Arme hat. Bei Blaines Antrag singt er im Hintergrund mit und freut sich für ihn und Kurt, wenn Letzterer diesen akzeptiert. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist Ryder zuerst im Chorraum, wo ihre Wochenaufgabe "The Beatles" von Mr. Schue fortgesetzt wird und wenn von Sue die Kandidaten zur Wahl des Abschlussballkönigs und der -königin verkündet werden. Er spricht Kitty auf die Poster von ihr an und will wissen was das soll, da er thumb|200px|Ryder performt auf dem Abschlussballdachte, dass sie Tina unterstützen würde. Ryder singt dann im Hintergrund bei Sams Song mit und steht in der Schlange, um sich seine Impfung ab zu holen. Auf dem Abschlussball performt er mit Jake, Marley und Unique Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band und jubelt für Tina, wenn diese zur Abschlussballkönigin ernannt wird. Als diese mit einem Eimer Slushie übergossen wird, rennt er ihr mit den anderen in den Chorraum nach und versucht sie auf zu muntern. Er singt mit den New Directions für sie und überreicht ihr ihren Blumenstrauß. Zusammen gehen sie zurück auf den Abschlussball, ehe sie am Ende der Folge Let It Be singen. The Quarterback wird von den New Directions mit ein paar zurückgekehrten Abgängern eröffnet, die in der Aula Seasons of Love singen und Finn gedenken. Während der Episode ist Ryder wie die anderen auch, mitgenommen von dessen Tod und singt bei I'll Stand By You, Fire And Rain und If I Die Young mit. Nach Pucks Song geht er mit den anderen zu ihm und tröstet ihn. Zusammen mit den New Directions legt er Schlagzeug-Sticks an Finns Spind und ist dann wieder im Chorraum, wo Rachel ihren Song singt. Ryder wartet in A Katy or A GaGa 'mit den anderen New Directions auf Wills Ankunft und spielt während dessen Schlagzeug. Nachdem dieser auftaucht und ihnen ihre Gegner bei den Nationals verkündet hat, will thumb|left|150px|Ryders Lady Gaga-Kostümer von ihnen wissen, wer sich als eine Katy Perry oder eine Lady Gaga sieht, wobei Ryder die Gegenfrage stellt, ob es noch eine dritte Option gibt. Da dies nicht der Fall ist, ist er bei der Gruppe der Katys und muss wegen der Wochenaufgabe mit ihnen einen Song von Lady Gaga singen. Dazu hat Sam ein Treffen der Gruppe in der Aula einberufen, in welchem er ihre Ideen spricht. Während sie reden, wird im Hintergrund schon ihr Bühnenbild aufgebaut, was Ryder fragen lässt, was das werden soll. Sam antwortet ihm, dass es "ihre Zukunft" ist und sagt ihnen, wie er sich die Peformance vorstellt. Ryder stimmt Marleys Idee zu, Diamanten zu haben, in denen sie sind und schlägt selbst vor, Konfetti zu benutzen, das wie menschliche Knochen geformt ist. Sie bereden noch weiter, da Sam mit keiner der Vorschläge einverstanden ist, ehe es zu ihrem Auftritt kommt, wo sie alle in Lady Gaga-Kostümen ''Applause performen. Genau wie die anderen ist er am Ende nicht begeistert, wenn Marley sich nicht an die Aufgabe hielt und im Katy Perry-Look auftrat. Danach sieht er sich den Auftritt der thumb|200px|Ryder bei RoarGagas an und sitzt im Chorraum, als Tina herein stürmt und ihnen mitteilt, dass ihr Gegner Throat Explosion bei den Nationals Applause performen wird. Entgegen der anderen ist er der Meinung, dass es keine große Sache ist und meint, dass sie einfach einen anderen Lady Gaga-Song machen. Sie diskutieren kurz darüber, wobei Will ihnen eine Rede davon hält nicht auf zu geben, was Jake Ryder fragen lässt, ob er denkt, dass dieser das schon die ganze im Kopf hatte oder sich gerade erst ausgedacht hat. Er versteht nicht wovon er redet und äußert, dass Mr. Schuester ein Genie ist. Als sie Sue sie dann alle wegen ihrer Kostüme für eine Woche suspendiert, rebelliert er mit den anderen dagegen, in dem sie Roar ''singen. Genau wie den anderen wird Ryder in 'The End of Twerk von Tina das Video gezeigt, in welchem Blaine twerkend den Chorraum aufräumt. Da dieser sich dafür schämt, setzt er sich zu ihm und legt ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. Da Will das zu ihrer Wochenaufgabe macht und einige es nicht können, bringen Jake und Kitty ihnen in der Aula das twerken bei, wobei sie Ryder und Tina sagt, dass sie im Hintergrund weiter machen sollen. Als Sue es verbannen will, wehrt er sich mit den anderen, indem sie Blurred Lines singen. Außerdem steht er zusammen mit Jake und Sam für Unique ein, die nicht weiß wie sie sich verhalten soll, da sie weder Mädchen- noch die Jungentoilette benutzen darf. Mr. Schuester versucht den Schulvorstand davon überzeugen, das Twerken nicht zu verbannen und demonstriert ihnen anhand eines bildlichen thumb|left|200px|Ryder als ElvisVortrags, dass es früher viele Tanzstile gab, die zu ihrer Zeit als unangebracht angesehen wurden und heute keinen weiter aufregen. Dabei übernimmt Ryder die Rolle von Elvis Presley und führt dessen berühmten Hüftschwung vor. Wieder im Chorraum spielt er auf dem Schlagzeug, wenn er Mr. Schue dabei beobachtet, als dieser ihre Wochenaufgabe von der Tafel streicht. Verwirrt will er wissen was los ist und ihre Twerk-Woche noch nicht vorbei ist. Er erfährt, dass, Will einen Deal mit Sue eingegangen ist um Unique zu helfen, dafür im Gegenzug der Glee Club mit dem twerken aufhört. Sie sehen ein, dass das sowieso nicht ihr Stil war und Ryder erwähnt, dass rebellieren eine Sache ist, aber zu verraten wer sie sind, nicht cool ist. Zusammen besiegeln sie das mit ihre Gruppennummer On Our Way. In Movin' Out ist Ryder im Chorraum, wenn Mr. Schue offenbart, dass das Thema ihrer Wochenaufgabe "Billy Joel" ist. Er sieht dabei zu, wie Blaine und Sam sich auf den Weg zu ihren Auditions bzw. Vorstellungsgesprächen machen und konfrontiert später verärgert Jake damit, dass er Marley betrogen hat. thumb|200px|An Innocent ManEr will wissen was falsch mit ihm läuft, da er nicht verstehen kann, wie man das Beste in seinem Leben vermasseln kann. Als Jake meint, dass er nun mal so ist, entgegnet Ryder, dass er nicht glauben kann, dasser so dumm ist und bekommt zur Antwort, dass er ihn entweder so wie er ist akzeptieret oder in Ruhe lassen soll. Er sieht zu, wie Jake den Umkleideraum verlässt und seinen Song singt. Dieser wird im Chorraum fortgesetzt, wo Ryder wütend zu ihm blickt und dann zu Marley schielt. Dieser rennt er später im Flur nach und bittet sie mit ihm aus zu gehen. Sie sagt nein, so dass er hinzu fügt, dass sie beide Single sind und seine Vorzüge, darunter dass er in die Kirche geht und nicht schlecht aussieht, aufzählt, um sie zu überzeugen. Marley will nach der Sache mit Jake momentan niemanden daten und er meint, dass er ein guter Junge ist und ihr so etwas nie antun würde. Er bittet sie um eine Chance, was sie darüber nachdenken lässt und singt An Innocent Man. Den Song richtet er direkt an sie und kniet sich am Ende vor sie hin, um sie erneut zu fragen, ob sie mit ausgehen will. Diesmal sagt sie zu und trifft sie danach an ihrem Spind, wo er sie auffordert Instagram zu überprüfen. Marley tut das und sieht ein Bild von sich und Ryder mit dem Untertitel "bestes Date überhaupt". Auf ihre Nachfrage erzählt er ihr, dass er es nachdem er sie von ihrer Verabredung nach Hause gebracht hat, thumb|left|200px|Ryder fragt Marley nach einem Datehochlud, weil er nicht aufhören konnte, an sie zu denken. Er meint, dass er sie nicht stressen und die Dinge nicht zu schnell angehen will, aber sehr gern auf ein weiteres Date mit ihr gehen möchte. Ehe sie etwas darauf erwidern kann, stößt Jake zu ihnen, der sich danach erkundigt, ob es was Ernstes zwischen ihnen ist. Ryder zieht Marley zu sich und antwortet ihm, dass es nicht mehr seine Angelegenheit ist. Jake beglückwünscht die beiden und geht zwei Mädchen, denen er kurz zuvor nach gesehen hat, hinterher. Marley löst sich von Ryder und sagt ihm, dass sie nur weil sie sich einmal getroffen haben, nicht mit einander gehen. Er ist verwirrt und enttäuscht, als sie hinzu fügt, dass sie noch Zeit braucht. Seine letzte Szene hat er, wenn er mit den New Directions You May Be Right singt. Ryder ist in Puppet Master im Chorraum, wo er Tina zeigt, wie man Schlagzeug spielt, während sie auf Will warten. Statt diesem kommt Blaine und teilt ihnen mit, dass Will ausfällt und möchte, dass sie sich dennochthumb|200px|Ryder als Puppe bei You´re My Best Friend Gedanken bezüglich der Nationals machen. Dabei übernimmt er derart das Ruder, dass er behauptet, schon mehr Wettbewerbe gewonnen zu haben, als alle zusammen in diesem Raum, was Ryder damit kommentiert, dass Blaine nervt. Der hat später eine Halluzination von seinen Freunden als Puppen und singt mit ihnen. Dabei ist Ryder am Schlagzeug zu sehen und sagt ihm, dass er der talentierteste Teeanger auf diesem Planeten ist. Anschließend ist er wieder im Chorraum, wo Jake sie wissen lässt, dass die New Directions schlechte Tänzer sind und es daher nichts bringt, wenn er ihre Choreo für die Nationals erstellt. Er hat wie Blaine ebenfalls eine Fantasie, thumb|left|200px|Ryder in The Foxin welcher Ryder und die anderen ihm beim Tanzen zusehen, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass er gut darin ist. Blaine entschuldigt sich später beim Glee Club für sein herrisches Verhalten und schenkt ihnen als Friedensangebot die Puppen, die er von ihnen gemacht hat. Dabei ist zu sehen, wie Ryder gähnt, ehe er sich über sein Geschenk freut. Zusammen performen sie The Fox, wobei er ein Frosch ist und herum hüpft. In Previously Unaired Christmas ist er wie die anderen im Chorraum, wenn Mr. Schue ihnen berichtet, dass das Thema des 50. McKinley Dekorierwettbewerb "grün ist gut" verkündet. Dabei drückt Ryder die Daumen und freut sich dann, dass das Thema ist. Als Blaine anfängt zu singen, sagt er mit den anderen, dass er ruhig sein soll. Anschließend ist Ryder beim Weihnachtsclubmeeting anwesend, wo sich Kitty und Marley darüber streiten, wer die Rolle der Jungfrau Maria in ihrem lebenden Krippenspiel spielt. Er schreitet ein und meint, dass sie sich beruhigen sollen, da Weihnachten ist und sie eine Show auf die Beine stellen müssen. Er dekoriert zusammen mit den New Directions ihren Weihnachtsbaum und singt mit ihnen dabei Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. Dabei wird er in Lichterketten eingewickelt und versucht sich daraus zu thumb|200px|Ryder als Shepherdbefreien. Außerdem springt er wie ein Rentier herum und high-fivt Artie. Sue kommt in den Chorraum, um ihr fertiges Werk zu betrachten, während die New Directions dabei Oh Tannenbaum summen. Ryder ist beim Vorsingen für die Rolle der Maria anwesend und balanciert dann gelangweilt im Klassenzimmer einen Stift auf seiner Nase. Sue verkündet daraufhin, dass der Glee Club der Gewinner des Dekorierwettbewerbs ist, was ihn und die anderen freut. Will hängt die Liste der Rollenverteilung für das Krippenspiel auf, auf welcher zu sehen ist, dass Ryder die Rolle des Shepherd spielt. In dieser ist er Bestandteil von Marleys, Tinas und Uniques Peformance und holt das Plastikbaby, alias Baby-Jesus, unter Uniques Kleid hervor. An deren Ende bekommt er von Mr. Schue gesagt, dass er das Baby einige Zeilen früher überbringen muss, worauf Ryder entgegnet, dass er verstanden hat. Am Tag ihrer Aufführung diskutiert er mit Tina vorher, ob es Myrre oder Weihrauch im Schälchen ist, ehe sie zusammen Away in a Manger singen. Songs 'Solos' 'Staffel Vier' *'I Only Have Eyes For You' (Ladies First) *'Your Song' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *'Everybody Hurts' (Licht aus) 'Staffel Fünf' *'An Innocent Man' (Movin' Out) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' 'Staffel Vier' *'Juke Box Hero' (Finn) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Superman' (Jake) (Dynamische Duette) *'Unchained Melody' (Jake) (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up' (Unique) (Fehde) *'You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' '(Sam) (Licht aus) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' 'Staffel Vier' *'Born to Hand Jive' (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Greased Lightning' (Glease) *'You're the One That I Want (Glease)' (Glease) *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'No Scrubs' (Ladies First) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Kalender Boys) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'Closer' (Fehde) *'Say' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *'Outcast' (Süße Träume) *'We Will Rock You ' (Licht aus) *'Longest Time ' (Licht aus) *'Hall of Fame ' (Vom Finden der Liebe) 'Staffel Fünf' *'I Saw Her Standing There' (Love Love Love) *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Applause' (A Katy or A GaGa) *'On Our Way' (The End of Twerk) *''You May Be Right ''(Movin' Out) Trivia *Er ist Legastheniker, genauso wie Sam und Howard. *Er ist seit der vierten Staffel Mitglied der McKinley Titans. *Er kann Schlagzeug spielen. *Er wurde von seinem Babysitter sexuell belästigt, als er 11 Jahre alt war. *Er war mit Marley zusammen. *Er hatte eine "Beziehung" mit Katie , aber nur über einen Chat. In Vom Finden der Liebe stellt sich heraus, dass Unique Katie ist. *Er geht in die 10. Klasse *Er ist Fan von den Spice Girls und Barry Manilow *Er denkt, dass Will ein Genie ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions